1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to be used in conjunction with an automobile roof rack carrying device which carries a bike, ski, snowboard, kayak, canoe, etc. Essentially, the device comprises a mechanical mechanism which telescopes for moving a roof rack carrier outwardly of the vehicle, beyond the roof line of the vehicle, and towards either the driver or passenger side door. That same system is also a parallelogram which, in addition to the foregoing, also allows the operator to not only move the mechanism outwardly but also allows the operator to lower that same rack system to an easily accessible level by manually pulling it down. Still further, the entire roof rack system can be moved downwardly to ground level and then into a locked position.
In that position, the roof rack is loaded, the operator unlocks the system, the device is manually raised, and then the operator pushes the system back to its original position at the center of the vehicle into a resting and locked position.
The entire mechanism disclosed herein is housed within a rectangular tube and wherein the rectangular tube has a channeled top.
The device disclosed herein attaches to a standard automobile bar rack such as a THULE.RTM. by way of bar clamps to be more fully described. In turn, mounting brackets attach a THULE.RTM. Fork Mount to the device described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,893 to K. C. Heflin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,796 to Dubach; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,244 to Stokkendal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,919 to Gerber, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 to Henriquez, et al.
The patent to Heflin U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,893 appears to be the most relevant and relates to a "Cargo Carrying and Loading Apparatus for use on a Vehicle Roof". In this patent extension tracks have a curvilinear portion adjacent at top ends which sideably receive roof tracks and extension tracks. These extension tracks are merely coupled to the roof tracks when it is desired to place a load on a dolly which is moveable along a track system between a loading and unloading position at the ground adjacent to the automobile.
The Dubach U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,796 which discloses a roof rack equipped with two parallel tracks having a roof section and a pivotal auxiliary section. In this patent, similar to the Heflin patent described above, the roof section and the auxiliary section form a continuous track for the carriage wherein the only movement during loading is the relative movement between the carriage and the track.
The patent to Stokkendal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,244 is a Combined Roof Rack for a Car and Two-Wheel Cart. In this patent it is stated that "It is thus not necessary to lift heavy or unmanageable parcels up onto a car rack which is permanently attached to the car top. Bringing the rack onto the car top is quite simple and easy. One lifts the rack up at an incline, inwards over the car top, with an appropriate lifting motion using a straight back."
The patent to Gerber, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,919 relates to a Bicycle Carrier for Automobiles and does not disclose a device for moving the rack either horizontally or vertically which, is the essence of the invention contained herein.
The patent to Henriquez, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 relates to a Vehicular Ladder Rack having a "stationary mounting frame" and a pair of transverse frame members affixed to the roof of the vehicle.
Finally, the patent to Koop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,611 is a Car Top Carrier for a Wheelchair. That is its only function. Structurally and mechanically there is no relevancy between this patent and the invention disclosed herein.
It would appear that the closest references are the patents to Heflin and Dubach, but neither reference taken by itself nor combined with each other disclose the instant invention.
None of the above references teaches or even suggests the use of the unique combination of a telescopic mechanism for moving a roof rack accessory out beyond the roofline of a vehicle in combination with a parallelogram mechanism which allows the user to also lower the roof rack system to a comfortable level by manually pulling it down and which also allows the user to lower the roof rack accessory system perpendicular to the ground throughout its movement into a locked position.